A Taste of His Own Medicine
by Saphara
Summary: Alternative name would be You're an Idiot. A Sokeefe first kiss oneshot! A bit of agnst, tons of sweetness, wingman!Fitz. Takes place after the war.


Requested by Shipping Anon on Tumblr! :D

"Keefe!" Sophie yelled, disturbing the quiet of the silver Elite Tower's common area. "I'm trying to study! This is _kind of_ a big deal, and you aren't helping!"

Keefe pouted as he added another doodle onto her book's margins. It was a near perfect sketch of her yelling at him.

"You know," he slyly said, smirking, "You're cute when your angry."

She slammed her book in his face, almost clipping his nose.

"Now you've done it." Fitz mumbled from an overstuffed chair, his eyes quickly skimming a large text book as Sophie stormed out.

Sophie marched up to the door leading to the outside, a few prodigies waving hi to her as she did. But she ignored them, still seething. _Every time._ Every time she tried to study around Keefe he always wrote in her book, tapping her on the shoulder or making silly faces until she wrote back. At first it was funny, but did he not realize what was at stake?! If she didn't get high enough scores… She pulled on her white level six robes, wishing they were silver like Keefe's.

She shoved her hand much harder against the door then she needed. It flew open, crashing against the gilded wall.

"Wait! Foster!" an annoying voice in the near distance yelled, the sound of books flying and a few scattered noises of surprise followed as he quickly apologized, his loud footsteps never stopping.

Nope. Nope. Nope. She was _done_.

"Hey, I said wait!"

"Do you ever do anything you're told. No, so why should I listen to you." She growled back as he reached her.

"Woah, Foster, you're killing me here!" He fanned the air in front of his face, his eyes watering a bit. Those stupid ice blue eyes always seemed to say more than he ever would. She could see remorse flowing through them under his icy outer shell, but it meant nothing. He was just going to do it again. He didn't seem to realize or care how important it was to her…

Sophie flicked her head back around, letting her hair all but hit him as she pushed on the door again. Keefe grabbed her arm as she went to walk outside. "Come on, can't we talk? You know that's not fair…"

"I'm not trying to be fair Keefe." She twisted around, his hand easily falling off. "I'm trying to _leave_. I've had it with you. You don't ever care that-" She shook her head. She wasn't confessing like this. "Forget it."

"Sophie!" He yelled as she began to go through the door, causing her to freeze.

"You, said my name." She tried to ignore the blush that settled on her cheeks. Of course that caused Keefe to give a stupid grin, though she wasn't sure if he actually realized her true feelings though…

She turned back around, her feet slowly shuffling through the snow as she half waited for him to call out her name again, but it never came. Instead the only noise was the whistling of the wind through the frozen path. Part of her wanted to run back into the spiraling tower, to confess everything to him, but she doubted he would return her feelings. He was an empath, so he must already know, but he didn't seem to care. And even though she was trying desperately to get into the elite towers, he didn't seem mind not seeing her next year... He didn't care that it was important to her, because it wasn't to him.

As the cold winter wind whipped across her cheek, she tried to hold in the tears and fear and sadness that began to bubble up. She pulled her cloak tighter around her as she stomped through the snow, knowing he was trapped behind, unable to follow her. Maybe it was better this way.

"What am I going to do Fiiitz." She groaned as she laid sprawled across Keefe's bed. Of course Fitz and Keefe had to be roommate. That just made everything better...

Fitz sighed, "He's kind of an idiot, in case you haven't realized. I doubt he gets it, or he might think you still like me."

Sophie frowned, "Maybe…" She told Fitz all about the crush she used to have on him, and while he didn't feel the same way, it made things so much less complicated. Even when she told him, she knew there was no chance. He had just started dating Linh, and she knew her feelings were fading, but a large part of her had to know for sure. She had to move past it to keep their friendship steady, and in the long run it only led to her further falling for Keefe. She had tried to hold herself back, to not realize how she actually felt. After all she couldn't date her best friend's crush, though Biana was currently stuck in a love triangle of her own… But, things quickly began to change after she let herself like him. Luckily Fitz was a huge help, and so was Linh.

"Linh thinks you should tell him." Fitz tapped a few more keys on the ipod Dex had built him.

"Were you reading my thoughts?"

"No, you didn't give me permission. You were thinking about Linh?" Fitz raised a thoughtful eyebrow.

"A bit… I wish she was here. She always gives amazing advice, and hugs." Sophie frowned again.

"I could hug you if you really want." Fitz laughed.

She shook her head. "It's not the same. But thanks."

Fitz gave a nod back as she pulled herself up, walking over to Keefe's desk. Before she could get more than half a sentence onto his note pad however, the doorknob began turning back and forth.

"Dude, why did you lock me out?"

Fitz put his ipod down and sighed, though a smile still pulled at the corners of his lips. "There goes my quiet."

"Hey, Fitz. Let. Me. In. _Not cool_!" The door knob shook so much it looked like it could fly off.

"Sorry Keefe, Sophie doesn't really want to see you now."

The door knob froze.

"Wait, Foster's in there?" His voice turned into a squeak.

"Yep."

"Hi Keefe…" Sophie reluctantly spoke up.

"Can you unlock the door Foster? I just want to talk."

"Now's not a good time. We could use our privacy…" Fitz gave an almost smirk, his eyes flashing.

Sophie's face scrunched in confusion as she looked at Fitz.

 _"_ _He gave me such a hard time when I developed a crush on Linh."_ he transmitted. _"Will you help me mess with him? I just want to give him a taste of his own medicine."_

Sophie smiled back, _"Sure, why not."_ She thought about all of the jokes and pranks he'd played on her. A taste of his own medicine. It was about time.

"What are you talking about?" Keefe gave an audible eye roll as a few girly giggles sounded from behind him, making Sophie's heart ache. It wasn't a new development or anything, but the fact that girls were constantly walking by their room just to see them made her feel a bit, annoyed.

"Well, Sophie and I are… seeing how things go. So having you in the room while we're kissing would be a bit strange, don't you think?"

Even though she knew it was a prank, it still took her off guard. Fitz put a finger to his lips as she fought back a loud laugh. Feeling like a tea kettle about to explode she slapped a hand over her mouth.

It affected Keefe in a… different manner.

"WHAT?!" The door knob shook more violently than she thought was possible.

 _"_ _Does that answer you're question?"_ Fitz smiled as Keefe began banging on the door and threatening him with different manners of stink bombs and hair potions unless he opened the door.

 _"_ _What question?"_ Sophie was pretty sure she knew what he meant but...

"I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP FITZ! OPEN UP THE *&^%$#! DOOR!"

 _"_ _If he likes you or not."_

Sophie gave another sigh as she reached for an itchy eyelash. _"I mean…"_

"YOU PROMISED YOU DIDN'T LIKE HER!" Keefe yelled through the door.

Sophie glanced at Fitz, who was grinning furiously. "Why would I say a thing like that when I'm kissing her _right now_!

 _"_ _Just wait._ " Fitz pointed at the door.

"BECAUSE YOU KNOW I LIKE HER YOU JERK! YOU SAID YOU WERE ROOTING FOR US AND YOU GO AND DO THIS?! HOW COULD-"

She could feel her eyes growing as her heart skipped a few beat. Was the room spinning? Yep, it was spinning. He _what?!_ As her face turned crimson red she looked over at Fitz carefully, like if she moved to fast the moment would shatter into a dream.

Keefe gave a maniacal laugh through the door. "Joke! THAT WAS A JOKE OK! Wow, I'm so funny! But congrats! Wow it only took you years am I right? So, I guess I'll go, somewhere else! You two need your privacy after all!" He gave a strained laugh as Sophie's heart felt like it had been stabbed with a knife.

A few seconds of silence fell over them before a quiet, vulnerable, weak sounding Keefe spoke. "Congrats Foster. I know you've liked him for a long time. I'm, happy for you." His voice caught towards the end. She could hear his footsteps slowly walking away, making her heart feel like it would break into a million tiny pieces at any minute.

She looked back at Fitz, tears suddenly beginning to fall down her cheeks. _What had she done_.

"Sorry Sophie." He handed her a handkerchief. "I've known for a while now, but neither of you would confess first. I just want both of you to be happy. I didn't think he would react quite like that…"

She shook her head, taking the handkerchief and wiping her eyes. "I, don't blame you. It's not your fault, but…"

"Just tell him. It's time Sophie, trust me."

She looked at his teal eyes, seeing the determination glowing in them as they seeped into her own. Wiping her eyes again, she decided to be brave. But…

"I don't know where-"

"Three floors up, the roof right outside the library."

Her tears burst out of her eyes again as the sudden truth of the situation, that she was actually going to confess, hit her. She wrapped Fitz in a hug, sending him off balance.

"Thanks."

He laughed, "Go tell him. He's waiting."

She gave a quick nod before running through the tower, up the stairs, and into the silent, dark library.

Catching her breath, Sophie slowly walked through the aisles. As she reached the back wall however, the soft sound of someone sobbing floated through the air, tugging at her heart. She pushed down her own flood of emotions as she followed the sound to a large, open window.

As soon as it entered her sight, the sound disappeared. _Stupid emotions_... "Can you just, give me some time? I can be happy for you. Really. I just need, some time."

"Keefe-"

"I want to be happy for you." He sobbed, shoving his face against his knees. "I really do."

Sophie carefully climbed over the window seat and out into the frigid air. "We aren't together Keefe."

"Yeah, I _know_." He muttered, his voice sharpened at the edges.

Sophie sighed again, pushing a hand against her chest to try to quell her emotions, which would only make it worse for him. Somehow her body had found a way to ache like she had butterflies made of razors trapped in her heart all while it tightened with the anxiety of _finally_ telling him.

"No, I mean I'm not dating Fitz. It was just a prank. I didn't mean- I didn't think you liked me. But-"

"Well I do." He snapped, turning around. "And it _was not_ funny! That was a stupid prank! The worst actually. And another thing-"

"You play pranks on us all the time." Sophie mumbled.

"Yeah, awesome, funny ones! Not my best friend and the girl I'm in love with are making out in my bedroom!"

She fought the urge to point out that he had said _love_ as heat rose up her cheeks. "Keefe, can you just listen?" She climbed another few steps on the angled roof, frustration beginning to poke at her. "I have to tell you-"

"No!" He stood up, brushing snow off his pants as he gave her a frigid glare. "You know what, I'm _not_ going to listen! I _always_ listen to you, and this time I'm going to speak! I _deserve_ to speak, ok! And this time, _you're_ going to listen!"

Sophie wanted to interject that, if he listened, why was her book covered in his scribbles and the most random facts ever, but before she had a chance her foot hit a patch of black ice.

She silently cursed Keefe for choosing _the worst_ hiding place ever as a shrill scream left her lips and her body shot down the steep roof. She heard him yell her name, his arm suddenly wrapping tightly around her waist before they began to plummet down what appeared to be a one hundred foot drop.

She closed her eyes and focused on the falling, on the speed. Just a few more seconds…

"FOSTER!" He screamed, holding on ever tighter and making it a even harder to concentrate.

The sky made a loud cracking noise like thunder colliding as it broke open and were quickly spat out right back on the roof.

Sophie took a few deep breaths, the cold air stinging her nose and lungs. Keefe was shaking.

After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke. "You choose _the most_ dangerous places Keefe."

"Yeah, well," he squeaked. "I knew you would come to my rescue Miss F. Now, can we get inside."

Sophie nodded, but Keefe didn't move. "Um, you do realize I can't get up till you do…"

Keefe glanced at her, his eyes growing rapidly as he realized he was laying on top of her. "I, umm- this is."

Sophie tried to ignore the way his breath warmed her cheeks, or how he held on a little _too_ tight. But then she realized maybe she shouldn't. Without a second thought she wrapped her arms around his head and pushed her lips against his.

He immediately yanked his head back, his eyes even larger. "WHAAAT?!" He screeched, sounding more like a pterodactyl than an elf.

Her cheeks caught on fire as she started up as his ice blue eyes. He was searching her face, as if looking for some giant piece of the puzzle he was missing.

"I-I thought you were an empath." She muttered. "And you said you like me, maybe ever _love_ me, well I like, no, _love_ you too. And, so, I mean words don't really work with you, because you never, _ever_ listen to me, so I thought-"

His face even redder than hers, he leaned closer and kissed her without any notice, causing Sophie's heart to feel like it would explode. It would have been perfect, except his arms gave out and he landed on top of her with a loud "oof." Sophie burst out laughing as he pouted.

"It's not funny."

"It's _very_ funny."

Keefe sighed, turning his head so their faces were only an inch or two apart. "So, you like me?"

Sophie sighed back. "You're an idiot."

"That's not a yes."

She smiled and leaned a bit closer, all but closing the distance before glancing into his eyes. "That's a yes."

His face lit up into a large, slightly crooked, brilliant grin, even brighter than the stars that sprinkled the sky above them.

Keefe leaned closer, his lips pressed against hers as a warmth flew through her body, warming her fingers and toes against the frigid night air. She wrapped an arm around his neck, deepening the kiss as the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile.

Somewhere off in the distance the sound of shouting could be heard, but Sophie was too focused on Keefe and the way the world faded around them.

 _"_ _Is everything ok?!"_ A frantic Fitz transmitted, but she ignored him, too dazed by the fact she was kissing _Keefe_.

When she didn't answer however, Fitz entered her mind. Instantly a large wave of disgust and shock filled her brain.

 _"_ _WOAH."_

Sophie broke the kiss, flinching at Fitz's much too loud voice.

"What's wrong?" Keefe gave her his adorable disappointed pout again, making her want to laugh even more.

"You just accidentally kissed Fitz."

Keefe's eyes grew. "WHAT?!"

"Well, in my defense I didn't except you too would move so fast after years of avoiding the topic." A heavily accented, clearly out of breath voice said from the window.

They both looked up, Fitz blushing a bit too much as he looked away.

"So, how was it." Keefe smirked as Fitz turned bright red.

Sophie hit him upside the head.

"Ow! Hey! It's not my fault you both have this freaky weird connection. You two need to set up some boundaries or something."

"We already have rules about that. I accidentally did the same thing with Linh…" Sophie mumbled.

"Wait, what?! You kissed _Linh_?!"

"It was an accident!" Sophie groaned.

"You both are ok though? I heard you the screams and the giant crash."

"Fine, fine." Keefe waved him away. "So, Fitz has actually _kissed_ Linh? Wait, does Tam know? Wait, does that mean, _Linh was your first kiss?!_

Sophie covered her face in her hands and groaned. "You are an idiot. I don't even know what I was thinking." She pushed herself up, walking toward the window. Fitz took her hand and helped her in inside

"You have _the worse_ taste in friends."

"Hey, at least _I_ didn't kiss him. Oh, wait…"

Sophie burst out laughing as Fitz sighed and motioned for Keefe to follow them.

"Oh cut the act Miss F, you know you love me." Keefe smirked as his held his face a little bit too close to hers. "And now I have _proof_."

Blushing, she pushed him away. "I think you're imagining it."

Keefe climbed over the window seat as Fitz shut the window. "Speaking of not imagining things, why were you so furious at me before?

Sophie froze for a second, trying to decide what to say, but Fitz beat her to it.

"She wants to enter the elite towers next year to better herself, and so she can see you. Since we had to delay a year for the war there is an overlap, but if she doesn't past the upcoming test not only will she have to try again next year, but there will be three years we won't be in contact. She thought you didn't care because you always go out of your way to distract her from studying."

"Is that true?" Keefe stared at her like he had finally put together the full puzzle.

Sophie tugged on an itchy eyelash.

"Foster, I didn't worry about it because you're practically guaranteed to get in! I mean, I got in didn't I? Plus, you have a crazy number of abilities. I just wanted to keep you from stressing out. Your freak out was suffocating the whole room! Even Captain Oblivious over here could feel it."

Sophie blushed and glanced at Fitz. Fitz gave her a small smile.

 _"_ _I've never seen you so stressed."_

"You think I'll get in?"

"I _know_ you'll get in." Keefe smiled back.

Sophie smiled brightly as Keefe took her hand. "You worry too much."

"Maybe…" Sophie muttered, her heart welling over with happiness.

"You do." Fitz added. "Now, you two look like you could use some hot chocolate."

"RACE YOU!" Keefe yelled as sprinted down the hall.

"Wait!" Sophie yelled after him before shaking her head and sighing.

"Are you going to go after him?" Fitz asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh course. But you have the key."

Fitz laughed, reached in his pocket, and dropped it in her hand. "Meet you back there."

Sophie smiled at him, clutching her fingers around the cool metal. "Thank you, Fitz."

"Of course! You both need a "wingman" after all."

"And you are _the best_ wingman."

Then Sophie took off towards their room.

Fitz almost yelled after them to not start kissing, but... Watching after them was exhausting, but somehow, finding them together on that rooftop made it all worth it, and he finally knew everything had worked out how it was meant to.

He went to send a message to Sophie, but when he entered her brain he found her kissing Keefe. _Again_. Sighing, he shook his head to rid the thought and made his way back towards the room.

The sound of Keefe screaming, "FITZ!" from a floor below made a smile creep up his face. Things were about to get interesting.


End file.
